A Divergent Story
by lilacbeetle
Summary: This is the story of Ann, (and friends) on their adventures of becoming a Dauntless' members. No-war, lots of FourTris Fluff, and fluff in general coming soon :D, and possibly a Truth or Dare game in the future chapters. Please be nice this is my first FanFic. I own nothing (not even the cover.) All rights go to whom they're due. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this is my very first FanFic so please don't be rude. I own nothing accept my Ideas and laptop. Enjoy :D**

Anna's POV

I wake to the feeling of my twin sister bouncing on my bed yelling "Anna, Anna! Wake up, it's Choosing Day!" I swear she's part pterodactyl or something. I glance over at my alarm clock in disbelief and yell,"MIRANDA, WHY DID YOU GET ME UP AT_ FOUR IN THE MORNING_!". Gosh now I'm the pterodactyl. "Well I wanted us to get to say goodbye to our friends from school." She had a point but knowing them they will get up at the very latest possible. "I applaud your motives but dear, you do realize that they will get up at the very latest, and we will see them later at the choosing ceremony. Right?" I say pointedly, but she just shrugs and runs to the closet to pick out her clothes. "Well since she's not going to let me sleep a little while longer I guess I'll get dressed too." I mumble under my breath so she can't hear me. I walk to my dresser and pull out my favorite black cotton t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. Black is the standard uniform here at Dauntless, but I defy it just a bit when I put my hair up in a pony tail with a teal hair tie.  
After I'm dressed I walk in to the kitchen where my family which consists of my Mum, Daddy, Miranda my twin, my little sister, and my two little brothers, has gathered for breakfast. "I know I'm not supposed to say but, would you guys like to know which Faction I'm gonna choose?" Miranda whispered. She'd have no problem fitting into Candor, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she chose. Everyone leaned in to hear her. "Candor". I knew it. Mum smiles and so does Dad, they were both transfers from Candor too. "While we're on the subject, would you like to tell us what you're going to choose?" Dad asked me. Oh geez well dad I have my choice of Erudite, Candor, or Dauntless.  
But of course I can't tell them that I'm divergent so I just say "Dauntless". They just smile at me, but not the way they did Miranda. They were genuinely proud of her and I can't blame them. We finished our breakfast of eggs, toast, pancakes, and orange juice and head out to catch the train.  
I sit in a row at the edge of the room with the other Dependents. We sit according to our last names so I get to sit between Miranda and my very best friend Victoria. Several Dependents are called until they get to my row. They call Miranda's name, and immediately she takes the knife and cuts her hand over the Candor glass. Victoria is called and she chooses Dauntless. Finally I am called and I take the knife and choose Dauntless too. I walk over to the over to where they're sitting. They greet me with friendly slaps on the back and lot of 'whoop whoops'.  
When it's over we rush to the train tracks only to see a distant one approaching. It wheezes by as everyone tries to jump on, most of us make it accept one Amity boy. The poor thing didn't quite make it...  
We rode for about an hour, then I noticed people started to jump. "Are they crazy?" said an Amity boy with Dark eyes and hair. "Nah, you better get used to it, they do stuff like this all the time." I chuckle, he just groans.  
We jump off of the train, thankfully everyone made it this time, and land on the top of a building. We gather near the edge where a short blond girl was standing right next to the edge. Then it hits me, that the legendary Six. I whisper to Victoria "That the legendary Six...". "No way" she breaths back. "Several stories below us is the entrance to the dauntless compound. If you can't muster up the will to jump off you don't belong here" she said harshly."Who's first?" she asked. "ME!" I said immediately. Six looked shocked. "May I do a back flip off the edge?" I asked. she just nodded, still shocked. I stepped back a few paces, ran forward, and jumped off of the ledge and twisted my body to do a back flip. "Wahoo" I yelled as I fell through space and into an awaiting net at the bottom of the hole in the ground. I turned to see a hand reaching for me out of the side of the net. I grabbed the hand and it pulled me out of the net. I looked at who that hand belonged to and I was shocked.'Oh my gosh. that the Legendary Four!' I thought. "What's your name?" he asked. "uh-um..Ann...My name is Ann" I said confidently. He nodded and said "First jumper Ann!" he yelled, as a crowd of dauntless cheered. "Welcome to Dauntless" he said in a deep mono-toned voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review, I would like to hear your guys' thought on the story so far! :3**

Victoria/Tori's POV

I just watched my best friend jump off a twenty-something story building. I'm surprised at her, I really didn't think she had the guts. Guess I was wrong.

"I'll go next!" I blurt out. Six motions toward the ledge. Oh, what have I done. I just start walking until I fall off the edge. "Wooohoooo," I scream as I'm falling off a building.

I never thought I'd ever jump off a building, it's fun though.

I smack hard into a net at the bottom of the hole in the building. I see a hand, I reach for it, and it helps pull me out. I look at who the hand belongs to.

'Oh. My. Gosh. It's Four, _THE_ Four,' I think. "What's your name," he asks.

I hesitate. "Is it really that long? Think about it, you don't get to pick again," he says a bit annoyed.

I think for a second, "Tori...My name is Tori," I say proudly. "Second jumper Tori!", He makes the announcement, and a crowd of dauntless whoop, and cheer. I walk over to Ann and she elbows me in the ribs,giving me a smirk that says, 'I saw you looking at him'. I elbow her we're all here it looks like our instructors are having a serious looking conversation. About what? I do not know.

Tris/Six's POV

I look at all the initiates for a moment, something about the middle one (Ann) is a little unnerving. I turn away to face Four and say, "You can't really merge the transfers with the Dauntless..." I think we'll have to," he cuts me off. "Alright then," I give him a worried look and turn to face the initiates.

"I am Six, this is Four," I motion to him, " we will be your instructors..."

"What, like the numbers? Neat," I'm interrupted by a blond Candor boy.

"Whats your name," I say coldly, trying to scare him. "Uhh...Eli," he said shaking. "Well we appreciate your enthusiasm, but if we wanted to hear your opinion, we would've joined your faction, now can it," I growl in a low scary voice. No, I'm not enjoying this, not even a bit, _maybe_, maybe a bit, maybe a lot.

I lead all the initiates down to the pit, chasm,and finally the dormitories.

"Here are the dormitories. Candors you'll like this every thing right there in front of you, out in the open. Meet us in the mes-shall for dinner in eight-o-clock sharp," I snap. I turn to Four and we leave, walking hand in hand back to the training room.

"You were pretty scary back there, Six," he whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck. I giggle. "So who are we going to pair up tomorrow," I ask Tobias. "I was thinking something like: Zoe and Tori, Eli and Ann, Nick and Taylor and Maggie and Frez," he asks. I write it down on the chart and say, "Sounds good to me," and I pull him close to me, and kiss him. Deeply.

Ann's POV

"Wow. That Six lady's pretty scary. I mean look at Eli, cowering over there in the corner," I whisper to Tori. She wears a paranoid face and nods in response. I walk over to where Eli is and I sit down on the bed.

"What's wrong Eli," I ask in my kindest voice. He peeks out at me from his fingers.

"She's freaking scary," he hisses. "She was just trying to impress you, did you see how tiny she was? I could take her any day." I say, trying to comfort him a bit. "B-but those e-eyes," he whimpered. 'PANSYCAKE' I mouth to Tori. She giggles and gives me a look of mock disapproval.

"They will burn a hole right through your soul," he shudders.

"She's shorter the me dude, man up a bit," I joke a bit. A joking snort is his only response. "We better get to bed. NIGHT Y'ALL," I yell to everyone. Much to my surprise they all yell "NIGHT," back. What a lovely bunch. I wonder how I'm gonna do with the fights tomorrow.

_PAGE BREAK_

Maggie/Mags' POV

I wake to Ann shaking my right shoulder saying,"Come on Mags, we've got to go. We have the fights today," she groans a bit.

Oh, right, the fights are today. I groan at the very word fight, and being from Amity doesn't help me much either.

"I'm coming," I say sloppily, and a bit too loud. I walk over to my dresser, grab my clothes, and get dressed. Once I'm dressed, we line up at the door and wait for our instructors.

Four walks in. "Well you're all up early. Go grab breakfast and join Six, and I, in the training room," he raises an eyebrow and walks out.

I can see Eli shudder out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, let's go...," I mumble mostly to myself as we walk down to the mess hall for breakfast.

Ann's POV

After we ate a breakfast of oatmeal and eggs, we marched off to the training room. I see Four and Six standing there. I look over at Eli who looks as pale as a sheet.

"Alright, First jumper and last jumper in the ring," calls Six. Oh no, that would be me and Eli. I crawl into the ring with him, wearing a pained face.

"Okay, no hard feelings right," I ask with a weak smile.

"Yeah sure," he says shakily.

We take our battle stances, and start to circle each other. He steps forward and punches me in the stomach, knocking me off-balance.

He has his foot hovering over my face for a second,and I take the opportunity to roll out-of-the-way and hook my leg around his and trip him. Now I'm the one with my foot over his face. Instead, I move my foot and pick him up by the collar of his shirt and punch him in the face, breaking his nose and bruising the left side of his face.

He's out cold, so I have to crate him over to the infirmary, not too far away. Once I get back I sit next to Six and the other Initiates. I look over at the ring to see its Tori and Zoe, a red-haired girl from Amity's turn. 'They seem to be enjoying themselves, I can't imagine why,' I think sarcastically.

Then I look over at Six and say, "You really scared Eli yesterday,"I say not looking at her, but she says nothing. I hear a slam and look over at the ring.

Zoe's out cold. I help Tori drag her to the infirmary.

After half of us have been sent to the infirmary, we walk down to the mess hall for dinner. Hamburgers and deep-fried kale. 'Yum' I think with sarcasm as I look at the kale, but I see most of the other dauntless members seem to like it, so I try it. Its pretty good, not as bad as I expected. 'Could be better, could be worse,' I think

I finish my dinner before the other initiates do, and go to the infirmary to check on Eli, Zoe, Maggie, and Taylor. They are all fast asleep accept Eli, he's wide awake, and smiles at me.

"Hey" I say softly. "Hey," he say hoarsely, but still smiling.

"Sorry I broke your nose and..."

"It's okay, you did what you had to," he cuts me off and smiles. I smile back.

"I hear we're learning to shoot guns tomorrow," I say with a bit of a laugh.

"Is that so," he chuckles.

"Have you ever seen one before," I ask.

"Just because I'm from Candor, doesn't mean I haven't seen a gun before," he smirks as he pokes my ribs. I giggle, girlishly. Since when do_ I_ giggle?

"Well you rest up, I'm going to the Bookstore. See you tomorrow," I say as I kiss him on the forehead before I leave.

"Alrighty, you too," He smiles.

I walk out of the infirmary, and down to the little shops, to the Bookstore. I poke around awhile until I find a funny looking book called, _'For the Sky is Green and the Grass is Blue_'. I peak inside the book, it makes no sense what so ever, but its hilarious.

I bought the book for Eli, since he will be in the infirmary for a day or two.

I grab a sticky-note and pen from the nurse' station, and write:

_'I thought you might like this book, it's completely bonkers but that's what makes it so funny. Enjoy! -Ann :)'_

I leave the book by his night stand and run back to the dormitories.

Once I'm there, I crawl in bed and yell "NIGHT GUYS," they yell night back. That's getting to be a bit of a habit, it's a nice habit thought, and I fall asleep shortly afterwards.

**A/N: Hi guys, this story is still _very_ much a WIP, and has a few mistakes. I am going back through and trying to fix them. Thank you for your time and patience. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, all right go to whom they're due. Enjoy :)**

**Ann's Pov**

"Ann, _ANN_! Wake up!" A voice whispers to me. I open my right eye to see who it is. It's the dark-haired boy from Amity. Nick, I think was his name.

"Why, what are we doing today?" I yawn as I get up and walk over to the dresser. "Guns remember? We're learning how to shoot them?" Nick says excitedly.

"Oh, _OH_! Right, okay hold on a sec...," I say as I get dressed. 'He is adorable!' I think to myself, stifling a smile. Once we're all dressed, and have had breakfast, we head to the roof for target practice.

"Um, Four, where is Six," Tori asks. "None of your business," he answers coldly. I shoot her a deathglare. Four hands out the guns to us, and we examine them. All except for Taylor, who is nodding off. Four takes Taylor's gun and presses the barrel to his head, "You are holding a loaded gun genius, _wake up_ and start acting like it!" He snaps, harshly, and shoves the gun back into Taylor's chest.

"Y-yes, S-sir," he stammers. "Start," Four say calmly. We start shooting, some hit the target right away, like Nick. Others, like me, haven't yet. "Here," Nick says," it helps if you point it up a little."

He readjusts my gun so it points up slightly. "Now try," he smiles. "Thank you," I smile sweetly, then fire. I actually _HIT_ the target, I don't believe it. Nick pokes me in the ribs, "Told ya," he says smugly.

"Yeah, well your pretty good with guns, for an Amity," I smirk. Six walks in and stand next to Four. "Where have you been,_ miss_," Four smirks."I'll tell you later," she says kissing him on the cheek.

"PDA much," Nick whispers to me as we keep Firing. "I know right?" I giggle. There it is again, since when have I started giggling?

After about ten rounds or so we run downstairs for lunch. I sit next to Nick at my right, Frez at my left, and Zoe at my far left. Across from me sit Taylor,Tori,and Mags.

"Yum, Brussels sprouts and mac'n'cheese," Nick says sarcastically, sticking his tongue out. "Now, don't be rude. It's actually good, if you'd just try it," I say coaxingly. "You sound like my mother," he snickers."Seriously dude, try it. You'll love it," I say mono toned. "How do you know? You're not me," he says stubbornly. I give him a deathglare. "On second thought, maybe I will try it," He says, everyone at out table bursts out laughing. Now it his turn to give me a deathglare, but I just smile and shrug. "Hey, anyone want to go get tattoos?" asks Tori in an unusual happy burst. "Sure, I'll go. Nick," I ask. "Of course, duuhhh" he says in a stupid voice. I giggle again, what's with me and the giggling?

We eat lunch rather quickly, and head down to the tattoo parlor. Tori picks out five flying birds on her shoulder-blade, I pick out a running cheetah with a ring around it on my left shoulder, and Nick picks out a howling wolf with a ring around it on his right shoulder. I decide to go first since the others are to chicken to. I walk up to the counter with the picture of my tattoo and ring the bell. Six walks up to the counter. "What can I get for you," she asks with her eyebrow raised. "Um... I would like this tattoo please." I show her the picture of the ringed cheetah. "Okay, come with me please," she says as I follow her. She pats the chair where I am supposed to sit, and makes ready her tattooing pen. "I thought you were an instructor," I ask. "This is where I work, when I'm not an instructor,"she says as she cleans the skin on the tattoo spot. "Looks like a fun job, is it," I ask. "It has its perks...There, your done," she smiles. "Thank you, I love it," I grin. "Now, do your friends want one," she asks. "Lets see if they're Dauntless enough," I sigh. She just chuckles. "Well if they do send them on in," she smiles. "Okay, thanks again," I call. "No problem," she calls back. "Hey guys," I call. "Hey, lets see that cheetah," says Nick as I role up my sleeve to show them. "Ohh, I like it," Tori smiled. "Me too," Nick grinned. I sent them in to go get tattooed when I saw Eli coming towards me. "Hey Eli, doing better I see," I smile. "Yeah, thanks for the book, it was awesome." "No problem, glad you like it." I smile. "You missed out on guns earlier."I tease. "Four said he'd teach me later," he smirks. "Hey, nice tattoo." "Thanks, I like yours too," I smile as I poke the small eagle on his arm. "Thanks. I'd better be off, Four'll be expecting me soon." "Okay, good luck," I say, and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at me, I smile back, as he walks toward the staircase that leads to the roof.

Nick and Tori stroll out of the tattoo parlor yelling, 'Thank you', over their shoulders. "Hey guys," I say excitedly. "Hey, look!" Nick pulled up his sleeve to revealed his ringed howling wolf. "Nice!" I say. I turn to Tori and she show's me hers. I smile, and I nod in approval. "Anyone want to go to the book store," I ask with enthusiasm. They just look at me blankly. "Okay fine, I'll catch up with you later," I say with a mock pout. "No, I'll go. It's just, I thought no one liked books anymore." Nick stammered. I put my hands on his shoulders, look him dead in the eyes, and say,"I. LOVE. BOOKS." I say pointedly. He just wear a large childish grin. "Alright, see you at dinner Tori, we're off to the Bookstore," I smirk. "Okay, see you two love birds later," she smirks and takes off running. "HEY," I yell. I look at Nick, he just shrugs.

When we FINALLY get to the book store, the dinner bell rings. I give him the, 'you're not serious' look, he just laughs. We make our way to the mess hall, and are joined by Frez and Zoe. We take our usual places (Nick at my right, Frez at my left, Zoe at my far left, and across from me are Taylor,Tori,and Mags). Tonight dinner is meatballs and green beans, and for desert, Chocolate cake. Zeke and his friends dubbed it 'Dauntless Cake'. "Sooo... How was your day Frez," I ask. I rarely talk to that guy, I don't know why though. "Awesome, after lunch me and Zoe rode the train for a while, we just now got back." he smiles and pokes Zoe in the side, causing her to giggle slightly. I nudge Nick's arm and nod to them, who, are busy eating each others faces. 'PDA' He mouth to me, but half of my table starts snickering. I look over to where Four, Six, and Zeke sit. It looks like he's trying to get Fours cake. 'Good luck trying to keep it,' I think.

We've finished our dinner, all accept Frez and Zoe who are STILL going strong. Nick nudges me "How long do you think this will last," he asks, pointing to the scene of Frez and Zoe. "I dread to think," I snort. I hear my alarm go off on my watch. "Fifteen minutes 'till bedtime.' I yell. Everyone stops, looks at me, and gets their stuff together before bed. A few minutes later everyone crawls into their own beds, even Frez and Zoe, and goes right to sleep.

What seem like five minutes later, some one turns on the light and yells "MEET ME BY THE TRAIN TRACKS IN TEN MINUTES OR YOUR CUT!" I recognize that voice, It's Zeke. I glance down at my watch. "WHY ARE YOU WAKING US UP AT_ TWO IN THE MORNING_," I yell back. "You'll see," He answers. I pull myself together, get dressed, and run out to the train tracks with the other initiates. We jump on the moving train to find a box labeled, '_**Paintball Guns**_', and Six, Four, Zeke, Christina, and Will. "So you're all asking, 'Zeke, why did you get us up so dang_ early_?' Well, I did so because, tonight we are going to do a little Dauntless initiation ritual called, 'Capture the Flag'." he says "Sounds like fun," I smile. "You have _no_ idea," he smirks. When the train reaches the abandoned amusement park, the two teams,(Team 10, which is, Six, Four, Me, Nick, Mags, and Eli. Team Falcon, which are the others. Christina, Will, Frez, Zoe,Taylor, and Tori.) and Zeke with the two crates, jump out of the train.

"Okay, everyone grab your guns, ammo, and listen to your team captains. Have fun," Zeke snickers as he jumps back on the train, and heads back the to compound. "Alright, Team Falcon, you going to get off first?" says Four clasping his hands together. "Alrighty Four, get ready to have you butt kicked," sniggered Christina. "Well just see about that," Six snickered. Christina motioned for her team to follow her and they jogged the Ferris wheel. My team huddles in a circle, arguing. I roll my eyes at them. Then, I notice Nick climbing up the old roller coaster tracks.

I walk over to him and ask, "Whacha doing?" I think I startled him. "Seeking higher ground, maybe I can see where they hid their flag." he says. "Okay, I'm coming," I chuckle. "You don't have to, it isn't like I'm going to fall off and die." he snickers. "Uh,_ you_ don't know that," I say as-a-mater-of-factually, with a bit of attitude. "True, true," he laughs. I laugh too. We climb to a small maintenance platform, where we sit down, scanning the abandoned park for an orange glowing piece of cloth. My breaths are shaky and I try hard not to look at the ground. "You okay," he asks. "Yeah, fine, why,"I say a bit to fast. Nick readjusts himself so he can see my face better. "You're afraid of heights," he questions. I turn to face him and say, "Yeah, don't...don't tell anyone," I stammer. "Only if you don't tell mine," he chuckles. Now that just peaked my interest. "What are _you_ afraid of?" I ask curiously. "Fish...' he says, and looks away. "Yeah, fish are pretty creepy too." I admit. He smiles, "With those unblinking eyes, and their slimy, scaly skin." He shudders. I giggle. I look out across the abandoned park, then I notice something. A tiny orange thing glowing in the window of the old abandoned Sky-lift. "Hey, I found it, I found the flag," I say excited as I point to it. "Let's go then!" he says in the same tone. He climbs down first then me. "I found it," I say panting. "Do tell," Four says. "Okay, it's on the top of the old Sky-lift. Now, I propose that we take Three teams. Team one, and team two take the sides, while the team three, Me and Nicky boy here," he shoots me a deathglare for calling him that, "go retrieve the Team Falcon's flag," I say all at once. "Sounds like a plan," says Six, nodding in approval. We grab our paintball guns and sneak around to the Sky-lift. "Okay Mags and Eli, you take one side, and Four and Six take the other. Me and Nick will crawl up the maintenance shaft to the top. Everybody copy?" Everyone nods. We take out positions. After me and Nick climb the first hundred steps we hear weapons fire, "Gun ready," I ask. "Yes, lock and load," he grins widely, I just laugh. We open a maintenance hatch to small room where I saw the flag. I ready my gun, as does Nick. I walk around the room to find Frez and Zoe making out, again. I sigh and take the flag, still unnoticed by the two of them, and run silently back to Nick. He and I climb down with the flag in our hands, it's a huge flag, it's more like a blanket. We come out of the hatch and announce out victory. We celebrate a while with lot of hug and kisses, especially between Four and Six. I poke Nick in the ribs and mouth 'PDA' pointing to Four and Six. He snickers. After the, 'celebrating', we meet Zeke back at the train track. Not five minutes after one comes rushing by us and we all jump on. Nick and I sit together, and I fall asleep on the way back to the compound.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, I have/had a lot going on lately. Thank you all so much for the support, love you all! All rights go to whom they're due. :)**

Ann's POV

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my watch alarm going off. I sit up, swing my legs over the bed, and scan the dormitory. 'Wait,' I think, 'how'd I get in bed, I feel asleep on the train?'

I get up, get dressed, and walk quietly down stairs. I walk to the mess hall, only to find no one's there. I glance down at my watch, it's five-thirty in the morning. Then I remember, it's Saturday. I sigh and walk back to the dormitory. When I sit back down on my bed I hear a voice from behind me say, "Why are you up so early?" Its Nick. I turn and face him, "I could ask you the same," I tease. He chuckles. "Do you know how I ended up in bed this morning," I ask, raising my right eyebrow. "Well," he says, scratching the back of his neck," I carried you in last night," he looks away. "You mean to say that: you jumped off a moving train, and walked back to the dormitory, all while carrying me," I ask in disbelief. "Yep,' he says flatly. "Well, thank you. I own you one now," I chuckle. He smiles. "Want to walk downstairs before all the toast is gone," I ask. "Sure, I _ADORE_ toast" he says, and we tiptoe out of the dorm.

When we reach the mess hall, all the toast we could eat is there. We are the first ones there, so, we load up our plates with toast and cinnamon oatmeal. We go sit at our usual table as people slowly filter in. "Good we got the toast before they did eh," I say, pointing to the toast line. "Yeah," he gives me a mock frown. "So, Nick, what do you want to do later," I ask. He just shrugs and eats his toast.

I see Six and Four coming towards us. "Mind if we join you," Six asks. "Nah, have a seat," I smile. They sit down across from us. "So, why are you two up early," Four asks. "We wanted toast." Nick says casually. "_Right_" Six says slowly. "No really, when we eat breakfast normally, all the toast is gone," I say. "So, what are _YOU_ guys doing up early," I ask, while Nick finishes his toast. "You kids have an overactive imagination," Four says shaking his head. I roll my eyes and finish my oatmeal. "So, what training are we doing today," Nick asks. "More fights" says Four through a mouthful of oatmeal, Six elbows him in the ribs. "Well, I'm gonna head down to the training room. See you guys later," I say, as I get up and clear my dishes.

I walk over to the first punching bag I see, and start nailing it. I work out all the emotions that I accumulated over the past week, and slowly lose track of time as my punches become harder and harder. I hear the other initiates filter in, but I don't care right now, I just keep punching. When Four calls my name to join them, I look down at my hands. They're covered in blood, so I take my jacket and wipe it off. I jog over to where Four, Six, and the others are. I peer over Six' shoulder to see the clipboard she's holding. It looks like I have to fight Mags today.

We crawl into the ring and take our stances. "No hard feelings, right," I ask. She just glares. What did I ever do to her? Mags lunges forward, I duck low enough to punch her in the throat. She stumbles back a bit, but just enough for me to deliver a harsh blow to her stomach making her lurch backwards onto the ground. I pick her up by the collar of her shirt, punch her in the face, giving her a bloody nose. I look over at Nick for a second. The last thing I see is Mag's incoming fist, then, nothing...

I wake up in, the infirmary? I try to move but every muscle, especially my hands, are screaming at me not to. I look over to my right side to see Christina standing there with a clipboard. "Hey you're awake," she smiles. "What happened," I ask. "Mags, happened," she says. "How bad is it," I say, asking about my face. "Not as bad as we thought. You have a black eye, and a bunch of cuts, nothing serious. Oh, and, I would suggest no more punching bags for a while. Not at least until you can see ACTUAL skin on those knuckles," she says. I look down at my hands, my knuckles are completely raw. I look back up at her, "When will I be able to be up and running again," I ask with pleading eyes. "Well.., I can release you today,_** HOWEVER**_, you must promise me you won't use the punching bags until those knuckles are healed. Promise," she says. I sigh, "I promise." "Good, you may go now," she smiles. "Thank you," I grin. I get up out of the bed, well it's actually more like a hammock, and walk out of the infirmary. I walk down to the dormitory, when I see Nick coming towards me. "Hey Knuckles, how you doing," he smirks. "Oh fine, and you, Mister Fish," I ask, teasingly. "Okay, okay, I get the point," he shudders." So, do you want to go to the Bookstore now," I ask. "Sure" he smiles. Walk down to the Pit hand in hand.

We finally get to the Bookstore, after getting lost multiple times in the winding corridors of the compound,only to find it's closed. " If I pass initiation, I want a job at the book store," I say flatly. "I might get a job at the tattoo parlor," he says. "Lets go back to the dormitory," I sigh. We walk back through the winding corridors to find, not to my surprise, Four had Six, pinned up against the wall, kissing her passionately down her neck. Fortunately for us, Four was engrossed with what he was doing, and Six' head was turned away from us. Nick and I backed up quietly until we found another corridor. We ran for out lives, but then we stopped. "We're lost," he say slightly panicked. "Well, we'll stop and ask directions," I say, knocking on a door. I hear a voice on the other side Yelling, "_**OH MY GOSH, CHRISTINA IF THAT'S YOU AGAIN**_..." the female voice trailed off as she opened the door. It was Six. "Can I help you," she asked, slightly confused. "Sorry if we interrupted something, but, we're lost. Can you tell us the way back to the dormitory," I ask. "Yeah, second corridor to your left, go straight, take a right at the staircase and your there," she smiles. "Okay, thank you," I smile back, and me and Nick take off running.

We _FINALLY_ get to the dormitory, our cloths were damp, and we were panting from running the entire way. "Woah, what happened to you two," Tori asks. I dive into the story laughing."Ohhh. Wait, why the Bookstore," She asks. "Because I was looking for a book," I say flatly. "_Riiiiight_," She says sarcastically. I shoot her a mean look. I walk over to where my bed is, was. "Okay, who moved my bed," I say VERY annoyed. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Mags sniggering. I turn to her and say,"What did you do with my bed," I say flatly."I...threw it over the edge of the chasm," she laughs hysterically."Well crap," I mutter. I grab a blanket and pillow off of the shelf, and make a small makeshift bed on the floor."Oh, and nice shiner," she cackled. "Wonder who put it there," I groan. "Night people,_ MAGS YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THE PEOPLE_," I yell. She fake pouts. I nuzzle into my pillow and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, I've been away for so long I'm sorry! School, SOLs, siblings, pool parties, movies, books...I have been VERY busy lately as you can tell, and for my absence I apologize. So here, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to rate and review my lovelies!**

Tori's POV

I wake up in the morning, and scan the dormitory. I see Ann curled up on the floor. I almost feel bad for her. I see Frez and Zoe sleeping together. Wonder how they both manage to fit in one of those tiny cots. I see Taylor over in the corner, snoring, how cute. I see Nick over in the other corner, I think he and Ann have a thing going on. I stand up to see Eli, who pulled his bed up next to Mags'. I hear Ann's watch alarm, and watch as they wake up.

Everyone gets up, dressed and whatever else. We run downstairs for our breakfast. I grab a plate, spoon on some eggs, and sit down at our usual table. I notice Ann and Nick going over to sit with our instructors. 'What is she doing,' I think, my thoughts are disrupted when Taylor comes and sits down next to me. "Hey Tori," He smirks. "Hey," I smirk back. I look over to see Zoe, Frez, Mags, and Eli walking over wither their plates. "So what's up with those two," Mags says, pointing to Ann and Nick. "If it is what I think it is. Oh lord help us all," I sicker.

"Alright initiates, take three knives and come with me," Four says pointing to the 'Table of Knives' as me and Taylor so dubbed it. We grab our knives and walk over to the targets. "Start," he says coldly. I hit the target once after two tries, both epic fails. Nick hits the board twice, so does Ann,Frez, Zoe, Mags, and Eli. When we finish five rounds of knife-throwing, Mags decides to be rebellious, "how do we know YOU'RE qualified to teach us," she hissed at Four. Four looked down at Six who was just as shocked."Okay. Six, Give me a hand?" he says. Six backs up against the target confidently. 'Is she's crazy,' I think. "I will say where I hit, before I throw the knife," he says. "Just above her head," the knife goes flying and hits, not two inches above her head. He grabs another knife from the table. "Her side," It slides in parallel to her side, any closer and she'd be bleeding if she isn't already. I can see a very faint look of remorse when he hit her side, but it leaves quickly. "And, her ear." The knife hits an inch from her head, then I see it. The knife actually HIT her ear, and it was bleeding! "Six your ear," Zoe screamed. Six touched her ear and smirked. "Okay, you're all dismissed," Four said.

Half us walk, half us run down to lunch. I do a head count to see who all's here, because I'm bored. I notice Ann and Nick sitting with our instructors, again. "Why are they sitting over there," Mags snorted arrogantly, motioning to Ann and Nick. I shrug. We get our bowls, fill them with spaghetti, and sit down at our table.

Ann's POV

"How's your ear," I ask Six. "Oh, it's fine, it stopped bleeding a few minutes ago, " she smiled. "So, how many more days of training 'till stage two," Nick asks between mouthfuls of spaghetti. "Tomorrow we have the last fights, then you get a day all to yourselves, and then stage two," Four says. Nick nods. "Since we're such a small group, will we get cuts," I ask. "Depends on your score, but I don't think so," Six says."Oh okay, cool," I say. We eat out lunch in silence for the next few minutes until I ask,"Anyone here good at pranks?" Everyone looks at me weird, accept Nick. "Why," Zeke asks. "Mags threw my bed off the edge of the chasm." I say flatly, with a hint of annoyance. They look even more shocked."Mags, from Amity," asks Six. "Yep," I say. "Woah, okay, what did you have in mind," Zeke asks. I put on a comical evil grin. "Well...Maybe we could do the same to her, Elis bed," I ask. "Okay, but why Elis bed too?" "Well A: He and mags have a 'thing' going on and he will most likely offer his bed, B: He's my cousin and he'd understand, and C: I don't have one for C," I explain. "Okay, but we'd have to do it now," Zeke says. "Okay," I grin. I look over at Nick and he nods. Zeke, Nick, and I scarf down our lunch and sneak over to the dormitory.

When we get there, we find Mags and Eli full on making out. I mean, like woah. We slide quietly out of the dorm and into the hallway. I wear a face of disgust, Nick wears terror, and Zeke wears confusion. "Okay, plan B," Nick Whispers. "We lure them out," I whisper. "How," Zeke asks. "I don't know, but this has to be well planned..." I trail off. "We need Christina. Lets go find her," Zeke whispers. "'Kay," Nick and I say in unison. We walk to her apartment. I knock on the door, but no one answers. "Lets try the shops," Zeke whispers. "Why are we whispering," Nick asks. "I DON'T KNOW" Zeke yells. "Ouch," I rub my ears. Zeke snickers. Nick rolls his eyes.

We run silently down the corridors and to the shops. We see Christina and Six running towards us. Six looks tormented. "Hey Chris, Hey Six. I, we, need a little planning help," Zeke said. "Ooh, what with," Christina asked excitedly. "A little, okay big prank," I say. "What kind of prank," asks Six. "Well, Mags, from Amity, threw my bed off the edge of the chasm. So I want to tip hers. Eli's to because they have a 'thing' going on," I explain. She grins. "Okay, meet me at my apartment in, say, twenty minutes," she says. "Okay," Zeke grins. Christina pulls Six away with her rather forcefully. 'HELP ME,' Six mouths to me. 'SORRY,' I mouth back as I too, am pulled away. We walk back down to the dormitory to see if the two lovers were still there. Sure enough, and I won't go into detail.

We run silently back to Christina, which, is on the opposite side of the compound. Nick knocks on her door. "Hey, c'mon in," We are greeted by Christina and Will. We walk inside, and she invites us to sit down on the couch. "Okay, I called you three over to, A: Help you with your prank, and B: Ask you if you'd like to help us with Six' birthday party tomorrow. And yes, you and all the other initiates are invited too." she grins. "Oh, we'd love to," I grin, answering for Nick who was zoning out at the coffee table. "Okay great! Now about your _REVENGE_," she says dramatically. Nick and I snicker.

"Yeah, we need a distraction. Any ideas," I ask. "We could have Six fake get them in trouble," Will says. "**_GENIUS_**," I scream, having an epiphany. Everyone looks at me weird. "Anyways," Nick drags out, "if we're gonna do it, then we should do it soon." I contemplate this."Okay, me and Ann'll go get Four and Six, and Nick, Will, and Zeke will get the beds," She said. "Okay," we say in unison.

(Fifteen minutes of sprinting down hallways later.)

Christina knocks on her door, but no one answers. "She must be at four's," she sighs. We sprint to the other end of the compound, again. We _FINALLY_ get there when we see Four running towards us at full speed with Six on his back laughing hysterically screaming, "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN." He slows down and lets Six' off his back. "What can we help you with," Six asks, still giggly. "Um, I was wondering of you'd distract Mags and Eli, while we ditch their beds down the chasm," I ask, and Christina grins. Four and Six look at each other, then at us, and back at each other. "Okay, under one condition; You tell no one, understand," Four says in his instructor voice. "Yes, sir," I grin.

We sneak over to the dormitory to meet Nick, Zeke, and Will in the hallway. I peek inside, "yep still there," I whisper. They nod. Six walks in and yells at them. Moments later she walks out with a light smirk as Mags and Eli follow her, with ashamed faces and their heads hung low. I nod to the boys and Christina. We stalk quietly into the dormitory, collapse the beds, and run to the chasm. The beds are small cots so they're not too heavy. We make it to the chasm,"Okay, chuck'em," I say dramatically. We push the cots over. "Thanks guys," "No problem, it was fun. Now if you want to help with the party, swing by my place at two-thirty tomorrow and we can talk about it then. **_DON'T TELL SIX_**," she whisperyells. "Alrighty then..." I am cut off by then sound of the dinner bell. I grin. Four goes to pick up Six, and the rest of us go to dinner.

I grab a bowl of chicken soup, and sit down with Nick, Four, Six, Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. "So, how'd it go," Uriah asks. "Mission accomplished," I say slyly. He grins widely. We eat our dinner in silence for the next ten or so minutes. I look over at Mags and Eli, not kissing. That's a first. I nudge Nick's shoulder, and nod at Mags and Eli. He gives me a look of surprise. "Hey Six, what exactly _did_ you say to them," I ask, nodding at Mags and Eli. "Oh, I just told them how PDA is tolerated here," she said with mock innocence. "Brilliant," I smile. "Thanks, it was pretty much all I could yell at them for," she said. I nod. I finish my dinner, and Nick and I walk back to the dormitory. Halfway down the corridor, we run into Christina. She grabs both of my shoulders, and says, "Remember, 2:30pm," dramatically. Then she sinks back into the shadows. Nick gives me the strangest look, and I do the same. I take out my gold pen and write '_2:20_' on the back of my hand. "Lets go," I say, still slightly stunned by Christina's appearance. "M'kay" he says, and we walk back together.

**A/N: And if any of you are interested in being my editor, or know someone who is, shoot me a PM! Thank you!**


End file.
